


You Were Just Unlucky Tonight

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shapeshifting, Side Dojae, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, side JohnYong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Shape-shifter Ten was pretty sure he was about to enjoy a nice night with his demon boyfriend Kun - until Kun's father sent him on an errand: Ten needs to bring him a human corpse.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	You Were Just Unlucky Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with this idea earlier and wrote it in a couple of hours hehe. I'm not sure if this fic fits the horror genre but please do mind the tags and be aware that there's some graphic violence in this story! That said, have a good read!

Ten was very much aware that Hyunho wasn’t fond of him. He had always known the demon only tolerated him around because his son Kun loved him very much, and because he had roped Ten in using his shape-shifting abilities to do some dirty work for him. Ten didn’t mind working for Hyunho, to be perfectly honest.

He had no family left, so in a way, he was lucky Kun had convinced his father to let him live with them, back when they were both still kids. Neither Kun or Ten had foreseen getting involved into a relationship once they were adults, but it had become obvious with the years that the affection they had for each other went further than mere friendship.

Hyunho had nothing against them being a couple, which worked perfectly for them, but he also took advantage of that to make Ten work for him even more, and sometimes at times where all Ten would’ve wanted was spend time with Kun.

This was exactly the case tonight, with Hyunho’s voice suddenly booming in Kun’s room as the couple was spending some time cuddling while chatting.

“Ten!” Hyunho roared.

Ten let out a sigh, and untangled himself from Kun to sit up.

“Yes?”

“I need a human corpse to finish a spell.”

No hello nor any “please”, just a strict order. Ten sighed once more, but got up.

“Okay, okay. I’m going now.”

He was met with silence, and he turned to Kun with a disappointed expression.

“Sorry love,” he said, and Kun shook his head, as if to say “it’s okay”.

Both were very much aware that this was something they had to accept – maybe it’d be different if they could move and live on their own, but that wasn’t in their plans for now. Ten watched as his demon boyfriend got up as well and pulled him into a hug, his tail weaving itself around one of his legs.

“I’ll try to come back as soon as I can,” Ten said, nuzzling his nose with Kun’s, “it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Be careful,” Kun told him, and Ten snorted.

“I think that if anyone should be careful, it’s the people who’ll have the misfortune of encountering me tonight,” he smirked.

He leaned in to kiss Kun on this lips, and moaned as Kun deepened the kiss, making their tongues meet.

“Love you Kunnie,” Ten smiled.

“Love you too, Tennie,” Kun smiled back.

Ten was soon on his way to the portal that linked the demon dimension they lived in to other dimensions, and he picked Earth in the destinations list. He checked his appearance, and nodded to himself. It was Halloween night there, so no one would bat an eye when they saw his gray hair, his pointy ears and red pupils. He’d gone and grown pretty accustomed to how demons looked around here, to the point he’d slowly started looking like one himself. He did like to change his hair color from time to time, but he mostly kept the same appearance when here.

Ten went through the portal, and in the blink of an eye, had done the trip between his world and the human one. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked around. He was in a dimly lit street, very probably in South Korea according to the signs he saw around him. He stretched his arms above his head, and started walking, wondering what kind of corpse he should bring back. Hyunho hadn’t been specific, but he knew he usually wanted young people, so if he saw anyone that he liked, he’d go for them.

He hummed as he walked through dark streets, his pupils morphing so as to see through the night. He felt the presence of several people, and wondered which ones he should go after. He could probably take up to two people in a fight, but not more. Or he could just go for one victim and leave the other person behind; usually humans were terrified when witnessing a murder, so it’d be a piece of cake to kill just one person and disappear.

Not wanting to spend more time than necessary on Earth because he was impatient to spend time with Kun, Ten finally picked a couple nearby. He walked through the shadows, concealing his presence, and he slowly approached the two young men who were strolling ahead of him. They were chatting, close to each other, and despite both of them being seemingly taller than him, Ten thought he could probably go for one of them. Plus, they seemed pretty healthy and he knew Hyunho would probably be pleased if he were to bring him a corpse in good condition.

Fading among the shadows, he slowly crept closer, but to his surprise, one of the two men spoke up.

“Is someone here?”

Ten stopped in his tracks, surprised to have been caught. There was no way either of them could’ve seen him, so what had given him away? Ten focused, making his presence as light as possible, but he was all the more taken aback as ahead of him, the young man who had just spoken up slowly morphed, eventually turning into a wolf.

Oh.

Well, it was just Ten’s luck that out of all the people he’d stumble upon, he had just encountered a werewolf. He cursed inwardly.

“Jaehyun?” the one who was still in a human – but was he really a human, Ten was starting to doubt it – asked.

The wolf growled loudly, and the human turned around. Ten was pretty much invisible at this time, and he didn’t move, thus not getting noticed. It seemed like an eternity before the wolf morphed back to his humanoid form.

“Babe, what was wrong?”

“There was someone observing us, Doyoung,” Jaehyun answered, eyes staring right where Ten was standing. “Not human,” he added, squinting but failing at spotting Ten, who gulped down.

Ten squinted back, and now that he could see Doyoung’s face, could tell the guy was a vampire: his pale skin, pointy canines and natural red eyes gave it away. Ten almost snorted because he and Doyoung were actually looking quite similar, and both had had the idea to reveal their true appearances so as to blend among the Halloween party-goers.

Well, in any case Ten wasn’t taking on a werewolf and a vampire tonight, so he’d just wait until they walked away to go back to his hunt. He held back a sigh, and finally he saw the couple exchange a few whispered words and a kiss before they walked away, hand in hand. Ten threw his hands in the air, and decided to go for a different strategy.

He was frustrated because he had been so sure he could get away with murder in a back alley, but this supernatural couple had ruined his mood. Then, Ten thought, he was going to go with a bolder approach: he’d invite himself to a random Halloween party and pick a victim there.

Ten was getting tired from this hunt, so he told himself he’d go in the first party full of students he saw. It only took him a couple of minutes before he found a house from which loud music could be heard, and numerous people kept coming in and leaving. He didn’t bother checking his looks, knowing he looked old enough and dressed enough to fit in, and he penetrated inside the loud place.

Not really looking forward to staying among so many sweaty humans, he tried to focus and find someone he’d like well enough to hunt. It didn’t take long before his eyes landed on a human couple, once again two young men, who were just leaving the dance floor hand in hand. The tallest one was really handsome, and his shirt was open, revealing his chest, while the smallest looked quite handsome himself with his elaborate make up and nice outfit, a black crop top and equally as black pants.

Ten followed them outside, wondering which one he should go for, and he kept pondering upon that matter as the couple found a quieter place in the garden to make out. He sighed, a little exasperated that all of his potential victims were being so annoying to deal with, but he knew his patience had paid off the moment the taller man got up. Ten quickly approached so as to get a better look at his face and outfit, already plotting something.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom babe, I’ll be right back Taeyongie,” the tall man said on a sing-song tone.

“Taeyongie”, whose real name must have been Taeyong, Ten assumed, giggled and nodded.

Ten couldn’t help the smirk that stretched his lips as he took one last look at Taeyong’s boyfriend, who was going back into the loud house. He quickly morphed into him, using a pocket mirror he always carried on him to check if his shape-shifting had succeeded, and as he was quite satisfied, he walked towards Taeyong, who was still sitting on the grass. The tall man had been gone enough that it’d be believable for him to be back, and Ten was certainly going to take advantage of that. He strolled towards Taeyong, and helped him up.

“Johnny!” Taeyong exclaimed, leaning in for a peck, “I missed you,” he purred.

Okay, so the tall boyfriend’s name was Johnny, Ten noted with interest. Time to drag Taeyong away from the party, then.

“I missed you too, princess,” Ten answered, and he knew he had chosen the right words as Taeyong blushed. “What do you think of leaving? I wanna spend more time alone with you,” he punctuated his statement with a mind-blowing kiss.

When he pulled away, he was very pleased to see that Taeyong’s cheeks were cherry red. Ten guessed that his Johnny impression was pretty good, and he congratulated himself.

“O-okay,” Taeyong stuttered, and Ten wrapped a hand around his tiny waist.

Ten made sure to match his pace to Taeyong’s, noticing that they had quite a height difference, but he was also very pleased that taking Taeyong away from the party had been so easy. Humans were so easily tricked, Ten thought, he had probably found the perfect victim. It was a good thing he hadn’t tried going for the werewolf and vampire pair earlier, this human would be so easy to kill and bring back to his master.

Taeyong was holding onto him tightly, but Ten didn’t even feel an ounce of pity for him ahead of his poor fate. Ten would sacrifice anyone else’s life any day if it meant serving Hyunho and being able to remain by Kun’s side, and he wasn’t about to start feeling bad for a mere human.

“Where are we going?” Taeyong asked, still giddy, and Ten held him a little tighter.

“I’m taking you somewhere new,” he purred in Taeyong’s ear, “here’s, let’s take this shortcut,” he added, pulling Taeyong into a dark alley.

Ten could feel that Taeyong had gone a bit tense, as if he was unsure, but he visibly trusted Johnny enough to follow him into the barely lit path. They had barely gotten in that Ten slammed Taeyong against a wall. Taeyong went all rigid, and his eyes became as round as marbles.

“J-Johnny? What’s wrong, you’re scaring me!" Taeyong stuttered, and Ten thought that he might as well do this quickly because the poor guy looked terrified.

“I’m not Johnny, sorry,” Ten answered, quickly shifting back to his real appearance, “you were just really unlucky tonight, but I hope you can rest in peace or something of the sort.”

Taeyong froze, and no sound came out of his mouth as Ten plunged his hand in his chest, ripping his heart apart smoothly. There was an awful lot of blood coming out, and Ten knew the human had died instantly. Taeyong’s corpse fell into his arms, and Ten made a mental note to clean his clothes before going back to Kun later. Balancing the corpse in his arms, he took out a small device to make the portal leading back to the demon world he had initially came from. He pondered about keeping Taeyong’s heart, and decided to do so: after all, maybe Hyunho needed a whole body.

* * *

“Hey love,” Ten greeted.

Kun jumped in surprise, but his face brightened with a smile as his eyes met his boyfriend’s.

“Tennie!” Kun explained, rushing towards him to pull him into a warm hug, “how did it go?”

“Fine,” Ten answered, “I found a human and got him to your father who was really pleased, and he told me that I was free for the rest of the night.”

Kun giggled, and kissed him.

“I missed you,” he said, “come cuddle with me?”

“Always,” Ten replied, picking Kun in his arms before taking him to bed.

* * *

“Jaehyun! Doyoung!”

Both turned around as they recognized Johnny’s voice, and they shared a curious gaze. They were walking home after attending that really cool Halloween party at Taeil’s, and they were feeling quite happy to spend time together.

“What is it?” Jaehyun asked, not getting why Johnny had come running to them.

Johnny wasn’t the kind of person who’d be so loud in the streets, especially in the middle of the night.

“Has any of you seen Taeyong?” Johnny asked, and he sounded desperate. “I left him earlier for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and when I came back, he wasn’t there anymore! No one saw him leave and he’s not answering his phone.”

Jaehyun froze, and he looked at Doyoung. Both could tell the other had a bad feeling about this, but they didn’t want to worry Johnny.

“I’ll try calling him too,” Doyoung said, taking out his phone.

“Let’s take a look around the area,” Jaehyun suggested, establishing eye contact with Johnny to try to keep him calm.

As they reached an alley, Jaehyun froze. Doyoung looked at him, and he didn’t even need to use his mind-reading skills to know that his lover had reached the same conclusion as he had.

“ _I smell blood_ ,” Jaehyun’s eyes were saying.

“ _I_ _t’s Taeyong’_ _s,_ ” Doyoung’s answered.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, and turned towards Johnny. His voice broke as the same time as his heart as he uttered his next words.

“Johnny, we were too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
